Cloudtail's Life as a KittyPet
by Icetail
Summary: This is the part when Cloudtail is captured by Twolegs in the 4th book of Warriors. Please read and review!


Cloudtail's Life as a Kitty-Pet

**Authors Note: This takes place after Cloudpaw gets taken away by two legs in the book four called "Rising Storm". Please read review!!!! And no flames...**

**-Icetail .. **

Cloudpaw couldn't believe it. He had just been taken away by two legs!!! How dare they? He hissed at the very thought of it. Looking around, Cloudpaw saw the inside of the monster's belly. _Disgusting, _he thought. It smelled so strong of a monster, that Cloudpaw thought he was going to die of the stench.

He let a long, pitiful yowl, trying to make the mouse-brained twolegs let him out. Then, a horrible thought hit him. _ I'm getting farther and farther away from the forest! And I'm getting farther and farther from my mother! _ He started to scratch up the monster, in hope hat it would let him out.

Then, one of the two-leg's kit came over and scooped him up. He yowled and tried to get away, but only succeeded in making it hold him even tighter then before. _StarClan help me! _ he thought desperately. _I'll only make it let go of me, by scratching it. _he told himself.

So he reached up, and scratched the two-leg as hard as he could on the face. The twoleg squealed in pain, and threw Cloudpaw into the back seat. Then suddenly, the monster stopped, and the bigger of the twolegs came over to the back seat, and hit Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw yelped in pain and hissed at it. As a punishment, they put a dog in the back seat, right next to Cloudpaw. It wasn't very big, but it smelled horrible. Cloudpaw jumped up into the air, and ran up the seat, where he stayed hissing at the dog.

Suddenly, the monster stopped again, and all the twolegs and the dog jumped out. The second biggest twoleg came and picked Cloudpaw up, and took him into a twoleg nest. Cloudpaw decided to let this two-leg take him in. Then, once inside the house, he would find out a way to escape.

The twoleg took him inside the house, and inside a room, and closed the door. Then put him inside a round object. The round thing suddenly started shooting out water. Cloudpaw felt so scared that he felt that he was going to faint. Then, the twoleg proceeded to putting the water on him. Cloudpaw was shocked. It wasn't cold water, like the one in the forest that ran through the rivers, this water was warm, like the sun!

It wasn't that bad, but Cloudpaw did NOT want to get wet, so he started to panic. He scratched, kicked, hissed and bit, but nothing he would try would made the two-leg stop. So in the end, Cloudpaw was given a bath. (Which he didn't enjoy very much.)

After the twoleg let him leave the bath room, he felt like eating. He looked around the room he was in. There was no smell, or sign of prey, so he left and went to the next room. Inside this one, he finally found some prey to catch. There was a fish bowl with hundreds of fish. Licking his lips excitedly, he walked slowly and cautiously to the fish bowl. He didn't remember learning how to fish from Fireheart, his mentor and his uncle, but he felt confident that he would be able to. He jumped up onto the cabinet where the fish were, and looked in on top of it. _These are very stupid fish. _thought Cloudpaw. _They didn't even notice me!_

He struck his paw inside of the dish, and caught a fish. He ate it, and thought to himself, _It's not that bad!_ So, he caught himself another, and another, and another. Then, after finishing his meal, looked for a place to sleep. This room didn't have anywhere that looked comfortable, so he went to the first one he went into. There wasn't anything here either! He only found a place to sleep in the next room, where there was a comfortable cushion on a high window. He didn't have time to look around, because he fell asleep right after giving himself a good wash.

Cloudpaw woke up to the stupid dog barking it's head off. He hissed at the dog, and tried to whack him, but the dog was to short, and he was to high up. So as a result, Cloudpaw fell off the window, and the dog ran up to him, and started to lick him.

Cloudpaw yowled in rage, and scratched the dog as hard as he could on the nose. The dog yelped in pain, and started to string words together that were so stupid, that even a badger wouldn't understand.

"OW OW! HELP HELP! OR DIE DIE!!!" he howled before running out of the room.

"Now that is what I call mouse-brained." scoffed Cloudpaw.

Cloudpaw looked around the room, and remembered that he was far away from ThunderClan, and moaned. He missed his clan life so much. _I can't believe I accepted that kitty-pet food!_ he thought to himself. _Now I'll never see Fireheart and everyone else again!_

Then an idea struck him. _What if I could get out and somehow find ThunerClan! _he thought _If I found a window, maybe I could get out!!_ So he started to search the house for a window, or an open door. He found a door, which at the time was closed, and a few more windows, which were also closed.

So Cloudpaw decided to stay as close to the door as possible, so when the towlegs opened, he could run out.

It seamed to Cloudpaw, that he had been waiting for moons, when the twolegs finally opened the door. And that was when Cloudpaw made his move. He dashed out of the door, and heard the twolegs making screeching noises.

_Finally! _he thought _I might be able to find my way back!_

He ran up a tree to get out of inside the fence, and took off running up field. But none of this seemed familiar to Cloudpaw.

"Fireheart!" he caterwauled in hope that his mentor could hear him. But unfortunately, no one answered.

_Fine, if I can't find ThunderClan, then I'll have to live like a loner. _But this was not what he really wanted to do. He would do anything to go back in time and not take the food the twolegs had offered him.

Cloudpaw walked on, and on, and on, but nothing seemed familiar to him. He had no idea that he was very close to the Moonstones, which was pretty close to the ThunderClan camp. As he walked, Cloudpaw remembered all of his friends from ThunderClan. But most of all, he missed Brightpaw, one of the apprentices he was very fond of.

Then all of a sudden, Cloudpaw saw a big barn that seemed to be abandoned. He walked over to it and sniffed the air. The barn smelled very much of cat. _Probably a loner._ thought Cloudpaw. _But I might as well go see if he would give me some prey._

So he walked inside of the barn and called,

"Hello?"

"Does anyone live here?" he called.

"Who is it?" called a voice of a tom.

Cloudpaw backed away in fright.

"I've seen you before, aren't you that kitty-pet that just moved close by here?" asked the black tom.

"Yes, I am." said Cloudpaw.

"You must be lost," said the black cat jumping down from a stack of hay. "I'll take you back home."

"But-" said Cloudpaw, then he decided that a home with the twolegs was better than no home at all.

"Come on." said the black cat starting to trot right back the way Cloudpaw came.

"Well, here we are!" said the black cat cheerfully when they arrived at the twoleg nest.

"Thanks for bringing me back." said Cloudpaw. But he wasn't thankful at all.

"Your welcome. Now, I suppose you'll be able to get back in by yourself, won't you?"

"Yes, I think I can manage.

"Okay then, I should get going, see you!" said the black cat.

"Bye." whispered Cloudpaw sadly.

Then, he tried to get back into the house, even though he didn't want to get in. So he walked up to the door, and started yowling. Immediately, the small twoleg ran out and picked him up. Cloudpaw sighed, he really didn't want to put up with these mouse-brained twolegs, but then he realized that this was his new home.

The twoleg took him inside, talking to him. When they were safely inside, Cloudpaw yowled in protest, and the twoleg let him go. So he decided to get some sleep, because he felt that his paws were dropping off!

So he went to his window, and went to sleep after his long day.

Cloudpaw woke up a few hours later and thought he saw a face peering inside of the window. And the face was very familiar! _That's Fireheart!_ he thought to himself. He sprang up. He was safe. He would really be able to get home.

**Authors 2nd Note: I really hope you like it, and I don't really think I'll be updating it... Because if I continue, it'll be "Rising Storm," and I shouldn't write it in my own version.**

**Anyway, please review, because I want to hear you're opinion.**

**-Icetail .. **


End file.
